Lights and lighting that are designed to be mounted to a surface, e.g., a table top, a desk top, a counter top, a wall, or the underside of a cabinet, can provide useful illumination of various areas in and around homes and buildings. Additionally, such lights can also be used for decorative purposes, such as for celebrating holidays, birthdays or other occasions, or for supporting favorite teams, fictional characters or causes. Unfortunately, in many instances, the time and effort required to switch decorative lights between holidays, sports seasons, or other celebrations can cause many to not want to utilize such decorative lights on a regular basis.